Heroes
by DarkChao1663
Summary: Spinoff to "Mistakes". Heroes are prime protagonists for epic tales of hardships and the morality between good vs. evil. Stories depict them as gods with brash strength, great wit, and endless courage. Despite all these remarkable qualities, the hero owns one infallible eminence: A true hero battles with heart.


Chao- Haven't written a story just using Yugi and Ryou yet. Let's see what awaits them!

**Disclaimer: DarkChao1663 does not **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

**Summary: ****Spinoff to "****Mistakes****".**** Heroes are prime protagonists for epic tales of hardships and the morality between good vs. evil. They are often depicted as gods with brash strength, great wit, and endless courage. Some wear capes while others lead their fellow bands in an escapade of truth. Despite all these remarkable qualities, the hero owns one infallible eminence: A true hero battles with heart.** **One shot.**

**Warnings: None**

**Pairings: None**

"Talking."

"_Thinking_."

**Heroes**

Heroes are prime protagonists for epic tales of hardships and the morality between good vs. evil. They are often depicted as gods with brash strength, great wit, and endless courage. Some wear capes while others lead their fellow bands in an escapade of truth. Despite all these remarkable qualities, the hero owns one infallible eminence: A true hero battles with heart.

"Wow, there's sure a lotta stuff here!" Yugi remarked gleefully.

"Yes, this is one of my favorite shops." Ryou agreed.

The two friends stood inside a large store established in a strip mall. From each end of the compact room, game boards and R.P.G. books covered the walls. Some items could be found in any game shop while others were exclusive and aimed for intransigent players. A few art supplies for painting figurines were also available like specific colors or exact sized brushes. Rectangular tables in the center of the room allowed customers to play with battlefields or board games, or partake in discussions. The black surfaces were scratched from much usage, revealing the smooth, wooden material underneath. Various in age groups, people were laughing and enjoying each other's company and hobby. A snack bar inside was stocked with candy, chips, and soda.

The smaller teen gazed around in amazement. His heart always pounded joyfully upon seeing games. He had played a handful of titles, and he wondered what adventures laid underneath the other lids. Some quests took place on trains or on boats while others were set in the distant future or in an alternative past.

The taller adolescent shared his companion's passion. He typically visited the store and looked around on weekends and after school alone. He was glad to have a little company this time.

"Oh, there's a spot we can sit at." he remarked. He led his friend to a corner table. The line of tables was already filled with players and their game collections. Some took out their large castle sets and painted warriors. Since it was just the two of them, Yugi and Ryou didn't need much space.

"A little busy today, huh?" Yugi questioned as he slipped off his backpack.

"This is nothing," Ryou smiled. "Friday nights are packed! The store hosts card tournaments and R.P.G. nights. The next room has the card sections from Duel Monsters, to poker sets, to baseball cards. And sometimes the place doesn't close until three in the morning."

"Wow!" Yugi gasped. He turned his head and saw an unclosed doorway. He heard plenty of talk and other noises coming from the other end. He noted aloud, "This store looks like it's full of loyal customers. All we do is hold a small Duel Monsters' tournament once in a while."

"You know I would buy more at your store if it carried what I needed!" Ryou insisted, wanting to assure his devotion.

"Don't worry about it," Yugi laughed. "I know that my grandpa's store is limited. I sometimes hafta go somewhere else to get stuff, too."

He then asked with a meditative curiosity, "Wasn't there something you wanted to show me?"

"Oh, right." Ryou nodded. In addition to his briefcase backpack, he also carried another bag. This one typically held his R.P.G. materials. Though he sometimes brought alongside him a large bag for his display arrays, this one was quite modest in size. He removed a miniature case. "I wanted to show you my latest works."

Inside the case were figurines used for R.P.G.s. He scrounged shelves unceasingly and online webpages for characters he needed. Once the hunter excavated his treasure, a great joy settled upon his heart. He typically kept his hobby to himself; after he attended Domino High, he unveiled someone who shared his passion. He was glad he had someone to display his artwork to.

Yugi elatedly gazed at the miniatures. Only one had been painted while the others maintained their colorless stature. Positioned in dashing and gallant poses, they held weapons like swords, prepared to take on whatever missions their game masters created for them. Many of them served as heroes.

"Nice work," he praised. "It's very even all around. And I like the colors you picked."

"Thank you."

"Have you already developed your character sheet for this one?"

"I'm in the process right now."

"Are you also working on a new plot?"

"Oh, yes, one that I hope everyone will enjoy."

The valiant personalities were what often drew Yugi to games. He was fascinated with whatever game challenged his mind, but he also enjoyed looking into the characters themselves. He often embraced their roles, rarely playing protagonists who are enthralled by excessive violence. He believed he could become the character by boarding on their quests, yet such views were objected whenever a problem came into his path, like bullies after his money or duelists challenging him for his Puzzle. He sometimes accredited that a true hero needed to be called upon.

Ryou also enjoyed creating characters for unique plots. Despite his alacrity to play other games, he viewed R.P.G.s drew out his essence the best. He was happy Yugi and the others had gone along with his imaginative escapades. His eyes were soon drawn by the speck of light forming from the Puzzle. He remembered the adventures he had with his new group.

"We certainly had our own unique R.P.G.," he mused.

"I guess so," Yugi cackled lightly. "Joey totally gets into character every game."

"Yes, he sure does. I do enjoy it when players get into it; it makes everything that much more fun."

"Yep, sometimes Yami comes out of the Puzzle to see what we're doing. I think he sometimes wants to join in."

"I understand. Our games can get intense. I know they have for me."

"Really? When?"

"Back at Duelist Kingdom. When the evil spirit of the Ring, you know, placed all our souls into our favorite cards."

Receiving only silence, the adolescent with white hair tittered nervously. He tried to lighten up a frightful situation. To him that game did appear like an R.P.G. since everyone played a part. They all wore costumes and enacted their monster's strength they had been entombed in. They needed to obey a set of rules and were up against a cruel Game Master, or rather, a Game Monster.

Yugi turned his eyes at his Puzzle, recalling all his previous conversations. "_How weird that everyone keeps bringing up that match._"

"Yugi?" Ryou called after the conversation died off.

"I'm sorry," the small teen smiled restlessly. "I guess my mind just wondered away."

Ryou knew the truth in that statement. Sometimes his vertically challenged friend permitted his mind to drift during conversations and class lectures. But he also accepted that a time of silence with friends indicated a conversation between a compassionate host and a lost soul. Ryou withheld any conversation topics in case Yugi was speaking to someone else.

He moved his own eyes towards his characters. He was often the Game Master in their R.P.G.s. He would spend time crafting fantastic stories that involved dangerous missions and revolting monsters. He never minded helping out his novice friends to R.P.G.s, but his true opponent was the teen with tri-color hair. Their battles endured with their wits clashing. He only wanted to have fun while his criminal other half wanted their destruction. His own mind returning to Duelist Kingdom caused a sigh to escape from him.

Yugi blinked. He was not speaking to anyone at the moment; he was only thinking to himself.

"Ryou, is everything ok?" he asked.

"I was thinking about the Millennium Items and the spirits within," Ryou answered dejectedly.

Rage rose within him. He was trapped within Change of Heart most of the game, unable to help out his friends while the malevolent soul of the Ring lured them into a his acerbic snare. He hated how impotent he was until he tried to sacrifice himself towards the end of the game. Like Yugi, he longed for friends who enjoyed his hobbies, yet such pastimes caused their souls to be entombed inside characters as they battled for their lives.

"Yeah," Yugi nodded. "It sure seems like there's a big mystery to the Items."

The meek teen longed to support his friends. He hoped their bond would permit him to help along with solving the Items' riddle. He wanted to reinstate their trust with him. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Yugi, I'm sorry for what happened at Duelist Kingdom. I never wished to have you guys stray away from your path. I'm glad you guys let me go with you on your mission, even if my Ring continued to be the thing that helped us out."

Yugi studied Ryou. In their group, the humble teen was the only other member who had been possessed by an ancient essence. Despite Bakura's setback in challenging the other to a game in the beginning, he was happy he came along with their travels towards the castle.

"I get that the spirit of the Ring did cause some trouble," Yugi began. "But you showed that you have a good heart; the Ring didn't corrupt you like it did with Pegasus. You found a way to work with it. And you helped us out when you could.

"Ryou, whatever happens, I want us to stay friends."

"Even for someone as powerless as me?"

"You're not powerless. In that match, you rebelled against what that spirit wanted you to do at the end of that match. You knew the consequence, yet you followed your heart." Yugi trailed off briefly before ending with, "At least you are able to do things on your own."

Ryou picked up the disappointed tone. He asked kindly but firmly, "What do you mean? It seems like you have been on good terms with the spirit of the Puzzle, even after what happened between you both and Kaiba."

"We are. He did, after all, help me against Pegasus. He continued the game after I passed out."

"Then what? What did you mean?"

"He accepted the challenge against the spirit of the Ring. He fought hard to save us. But…" Yugi sighed and confessed. "He didn't do something stupid like I did."

The petite duelist had forgiven himself for his senseless act and vowed to learn from it, yet he felt obliged to label his action as is.

"You?" Ryou questioned staggered. "Stupid?"

"Oh, right, you hadn't been summoned yet during that duel," Yugi remembered verbally. He then explained the event—the initial confusion between the teen and the lost soul, the playful taunting, the rushed act, and the punishing result.

"I see," the white haired teen remarked.

Yugi turned away shamefully. He sat in a room full of gamers, people with sharp minds who gingerly construct creative strategies that move them closer to victory. He has outsmarted many gamers, even people far older than him, yet he endorsed a shortsighted risk, which caused his team to take a step back from their triumph.

Ryou noticed his friend's conversion attitude. He was aware of the teen's ingenious mind and his benevolent heart. He had to admit it sounded strange for Yugi to have sanctioned such a strategy.

"Yugi, there's no need to feel so low." he tried to comfort. "Besides, we were able to win the game. We all worked together."

"I know. I've already talked with Yami, Joey, and Tea about this."

Despite his given response, Ryou spotted the downer appearance. "You sound understanding, but there's something still bothering you about that match."

Yugi bit his lip. Though he bore trouble in expressing certain insecurities to others, he accepted trust was always an abiding aspect of friendship.

"He's the hero." Yugi admitted. "Yami was the one who switched you back to your body. Even before we knew you would be trapped in Change of Heart, I wondered what would have happened. I, on the other hand, had stupidly attacked a facedown card, which was Electric Lizard. I… I'm no hero."

The petite young adult acknowledged the difference between videogames and reality. He had held controllers where he guided a character through a predetermined mission; he faced countless bosses. But his other self was someone who faced true villains.

Ryou also held that match in his mind. He had rather be sent to the graveyard than allow his darker self control him. He wanted his friends to be safe, the ones who eagerly spent their free time with him to play his games, so he was prepared to forfeit himself. But he had been spared by a kind soul. Whenever he entered game stores, he wondered how he would be if he had wandered the land filled with tombstones or always be on the run from the Reaper of Cards.

But he didn't have to because of a friend.

"I can see you just as brave," Ryou stated wholeheartedly. "I see you just as much as a hero as him."

"You… you can?"

"Of course. After I took control of Lady of Faith, I had insisted you attack me to save everyone. You had refused to because I'm your friend. That means a lot to me. And in the end, it was your attack points that managed to send the spirit of the Ring to the graveyard. It wasn't just what the spirit of the Puzzle had done; it was the teamwork between you two—between everyone—that saved us."

Yugi smiled, touched how much everyone cared about him. "_I guess with all these mysteries behind the Items, I'll have everyone to help out._"

The teen with rich brown eyes looked at the wall clock and packed up his belongings. He placed the heroes in the cases once more, ready to bring to them to life through paint and role-playing action.

"We should have our own R.P.G. night again." Ryou suggested heartily as they walked towards the exit.

"Yeah, definitely." Yugi agreed engrossed.

The two began their ways in opposite directions. One carried the Puzzle and the ancient soul of a pharaoh while the other had the Ring and the wicked soul of a thief. Their paths would cross over once more, far beyond their typical meet ups at school and game stores, one that will involve all players to enact heroic actions.

**The End**

Chao- Poor Ryou, he really got axed in the anime. He was rarely shown unless he was possessed by Bakura. His friendship with Yugi seemed a lot more genuine in the manga.

YChao- At least we got this episode in the anime run!

Chao- That's the end for this run! But you know what has been trend for these stories? They've all taken place in one spot. It was a coincidence for the first one "Comfort Objects", but the rest needed a little work to make sure that they stayed that way. Another thing that tried to get worked on was having only two characters.


End file.
